Stealing Pein's Love
by Philosophical Pandora
Summary: Pein has a young beauty in his care that he secretly finds attractive. However, Konan doesn't approve and is boiling inside with jealousy and anger. The pink-haired youth also loves Pein. How will things go as Konan tries to interfere? Rated: M!
1. SlaveShopping

This fanfiction is basically about a very flirtatious, perverted, and sexy girl. Well, at least, her personality can be flirty, pervy, and sexy. Anyway, this is primarily a Pein fanfiction.

* * *

Slave-Shopping

Hidan and Kakuzu were walking back to their hide-out after a grueling hard mission. At the moment they were slowly walking through a rural-looking place. There was a small village located near fields of dying crops. Close by the village were bazaars and stands selling low-quality vegetables, cheaply dyed fabrics, and other things.

Since the two ninjas weren't in a rush to get back to their base, they wandered into the bazaar, just looking at the merchandise. Poorly clothed people were all over the place. They looked at the zombie twins in fear and moved aside, making way for the two. Now, that the crowd of people weren't blocking Hidan and Kakuzu's view, they spotted a strange man standing behind a stand. What made him so odd was the row of girls behind him, sitting down on the floor wearing hoods that covered enough to hide their privates.

"Hey, 'Kuzu, we should check this out. Almost fucking naked bitches! Free porn, moneywhore," Hidan urged and led Kakuzu to the wooden stand.

When Kakuzu and Hidan were almost to the stand, the man knew they were walking toward him. He automatically started to speak. "Hello, there!" he said in a fake excited voice. "Have you come to buy something?"

Kakuzu grunted. "Not likely."

Hidan didn't reply, since he was to absorbed in observing the girls' bodies. He even tried to lift the fabric where it ended on a girl's thigh to take a peek. She squealed as Hidan chuckled.

The owner of the stand, and probably the girls, saw this but didn't say anything. He didn't care.

Kakuzu questioned, "Are you selling these girls?"

The man nodded his head up and down quickly and enthusiastically. "Yes, yes, yes we are. You can buy them as slaves, if you'd like."

The masked ninja grunted again and started to look at them once more. His eyes were captured by a young girl at the end of the row even though she looked no different than the others. She was also doing the exact same thing: looking down with her hood over her face. For some odd reason, though, Kakuzu was just looking at her for no reason. Something was strange about her.

Hidan noticed her, too, and asked the man, "Who's she?" Hidan could sense something odd about her, even though he didn't know what was odd about her, just like Kakuzu.

"Oh, she's Guilietta. Just another slave," he quickly said, "you could buy."

"How fucking old is she?" Hidan asked, cocking his head to the side.

The man shrugged, obviously, he didn't care, either. "We don't care enough to keep track of their age. By the looks, I'd have to say she's most likely 13."

"Thirteen," Hidan repeated, shooting a mischievous glace at Kakuzu.

Hidan howled. "She's probably a fucking hot bitch underneath all that shit! She's got big titties and a nice round ass, right?" he asked the owner, who leaned on the stand as it wobbled.

The owner nodded furiously up and down once more. "If I had to recommend any girl for you to buy, I'd have to say Guilietta. She's very pretty, indeed. However, she doesn't have a very large bust. But, she does have a very curvy and sexy figure."

The creepy man rubbed his hands together, smiling, thinking that he had sold Guilietta. Then, he saw the dissatisfied look on his face and added, "She's also a virgin. I am not lying. I got her when she was just a baby. No man has touched her."

Hidan mulled it over a bit, deciding whether the man was telling the truth or not. He finally made up his mind. "Well, that'll make up for having a flat chest," Hidan shrugged. He smiled pervertedly. "We'll take her."

Kakuzu snarled, "What?"

"We're gonna' buy her, moneywhore," Hidan replied as the man scurried to untie her ropes that were holding her feet together. "Then, she'll be my fucktoy and I'll screw her until I'm dickless." He chuckled at the mental image that flashed through his mind.

"I am not going to buy her," Kakuzu growled.

"Fine, fine, fine," the Jashinist hastily said. "We'll both fuck her."

"Hidan -" Kakuzu started but was quickly cut short when Hidan handed the man a stash of money neatly tied with a rubber band. "Where did you get all that money?"

"Eh?" Hidan said, not really listening. "Oh, I stole it from you."

"Bastard!" Kakuzu growled, about ready to decapitate him when Hidan grabbed the leash that was on Guilietta's neck and lightly tugged her.

"C'mon," Hidan said, smirking. "We're going back to the base as soon as possible so we can fuck the shit out of her. I call pussy. You're gonna have to settle for anal. I want to see this bitch bounce on my dick and scream."

Kakuzu growled unhappily and they walked away from the stand as the greedy man started to count the money he had received.

* * *

The two ninjas were pacing on a path that was through a deep and very thick forest. It was almost close to nighttime. The quiet Guilietta was obediently following behind Hidan, since he had the leash in his hand. Hidan was walking a little bit quicker than usual, making Guilietta have to walk faster, which was difficult since she had no shoes to wear. Kakuzu walked at his normal, slow, leisurely place. Like before, he wasn't timed, so he wasn't in as much of a rush as Hidan.

"Hidan, slow down," Kakuzu said in his deep voice.

The Jashinist stopped, about 3 feet ahead of the stitched man. He tapped his feet impatiently. "Hurry the fuck up, slow poke. I wanna' get back to the base as soon as friggin' possible." He then looked at Guilietta, her hood still pulled over her face. His curiosity was sparked the moment they had set eyes on her, but now his curiosity was practically killing the icy pink-eyed man. He pulled the leash back, holding the rest of the leash until he guided Guilietta right in front of him. "Now, how about we see that face of yours, eh, Lietta-chan?" he teased. Then, he slowly pulled back her hood, Guilietta not moving at all as the action was performed.

Kakuzu stopped walking when he reached the two and looked at Guilietta's face. Hidan smirked and touched her face.

Guilietta was definitely a sight to see. She had long pink hair, since it continued down her back. She had bangs that covered her eyes, hiding them from the two ninja's view. Her skin was beautiful. Guilietta had no zits or blemishes on her face, she had balanced skin that was somewhat tan.

"Aww, fuck," Hidan muttered as he took in what he saw. "You're fucking hot!"

Kakuzu himself was even surprised! He figured the girl would look ugly with a few bruises on her face. When the owner said she was pretty, Kakuzu still thought that she would be unappealing. 'She probably looks naturally ugly,' Kakuzu thought at that time. He was wrong, though.

"Now, let's see your eyes..." Hidan trailed off as he removed his hand from her face and lightly parted her bangs to see her eyes.

Her eyes were a beautiful alarming red. They weren't blood red, just a very bright crimson. She had long eyelashes that curled just at the right degree, making her

"Fucking sexy!" Hidan barked. He then quickly matted her dark hair over her eyes again, covering her bright red irises.

"Why are you doing that?" Kakuzu asked, not understanding why he did that.

"So the other shitheads won't hit on her. You know, the rest of the horny bastards back at the hide-out. Deidara and Sasori are sick fucks, you know," he replied as he lead Guilietta again.

"Hmph," Kakuzu replied. "They're going to find out, eventually."

"Yeah, well, fuck you."

* * *

The large boulder was resettled in its usual place in front of the large hole of the hide-out, with a new talisman placed on it. They entered the darkness, where it was soon lit up by the rainbow-outlined figures of the Akatsuki members. The leader was the figure that was higher than the other ones, on the tallest finger.

Hidan said, "Oi, fuckers. We're back."

Kakuzu did not say a word.

Pein said in his deep deity-like voice, "Who is that accompanying you two?"

The Jashinist swore under his breath. "Oh, no one."

"Who is accompanying you two?" the leader repeated once more, no hint of irritation in his voice, except for the slight hostility in his tone.

"Ugh..." Hidan groaned. "It's just some bitch we bought at this market. That's all." He lightly tugged the girl so she was now standing behind him. He held the leash behind his back and smiled.

"Some bitch, huh?" Deidara said, his voice easily recognizable among the rainbow holograms.

The Jashinist growled. "Yeah, fuckface. Are you deaf, Dei-chan?"

The bomber of Akatsuki made an unpleasant sound in response.

"Do you know what you're planning to do with her?" the leader asked.

"Yeah," Hidan said. "We're gonna' have a fun time screwing her." He smirked.

"Then, what are you going to do?" the same person asked again.

"Uhh..." Hidan scratched his head. "What are we going to do with Guilietta?" he asked Kakuzu in a low voice.

"Kill her, I suppose," was the answer.

Behind Hidan, the silver-haired male felt the leash holding her neck quiver. Guilietta had shuddered as a cold chill ran up her spine. She was afraid. Hidan said, "Awww... we really have to kill her?" he teased. "She's scared!" He cackled.

"What had you planned, if you're not going to kill her?" the leader said.

"She could be my slave. Ya' know, for my sexual needs and crap," Hidan suggested.

"How selfish!" Kisame said, as he clicked his tongue.

"I mean -" Hidan quickly said, "Lietta-chan could be _our_ fucktoy. Haha, I was just joking around about her being just my toy."

"We can't accept that," the head man of the organization stated as he made up his mind. "She can't be anyone's... toy."

"What?" Hidan exclaimed. "I paid for her! She's mine, you asswipe!"

"Technically, I did," Kakuzu corrected as he glared at him. "You owe me $700 dollars, idiot."

"Whatever! Fuck you, bastard!" the other guy yelled. He turned back to the leader, who was on the statue's finger. "Why can't she be my thing? Huh? Answer me!"

"It just isn't allowed," he calmly said.

"Allowed? Isn't fucking allowed? All the other shitters in this organization bring in women!" he protested. "Why can't I, eh?"

"They always kill them after they've received what they wanted. You want to keep her. She might escape and release information about us. It can't happen. We're not to take any risks," the leader said in a stern voice.

"Aw! Fuck you, you cockmuncher!" Hidan groaned loudly and said, "Then have this bitch, fuckface!" He then pulled the leash roughly, dragging Guilietta by the neck and throwing her with great force on the hard ground. She made a noise that clearly stated she was in pain. He dropped the leash.

The leader didn't say anything, and for a few moments, there was no sound. Just a very awkward, strange silence. The girl on the floor didn't move, she was strewn across on the ground, almost in a fetal position. She didn't move a finger. Finally, the leader said, "You're all dismissed."

"Thank Jashin. You're all fucking bitches," Hidan said as he stalked off to his room. He was still pissed at the fact that the leader didn't let him have his toy. After all, how would the girl escape? She was held captive in a damn cave. There was no need to worry about her escaping unless she could claw through rock or something.

When everyone was gone, the leader teleported down from the finger he was standing on so that he was now standing next to Guilietta. She didn't move, still. Guilietta was afraid. The male said, "Get up."

Guilietta didn't move, but after a moment, she slowly got up. She was now standing up, hanging her head down. She tried not to move even by a millimeter.

The man noticed that some of her skin on her knees were worn away when she fell. It was red and looked like they could get an infection. He asked, "Is your name Guilietta?"

She nodded.

"Follow me."

Guilietta obediently followed after him, somewhat surprised that he didn't grab her leash or drag her behind him, like Hidan. She was like an abused dog; her head hung low and she was covered in soil from the fall she had taken.

* * *

The man had teleported them to a very tall building that was oddly designed. They were now in a room that was very modern Japanese-styled with the short flat tables, fluffy cushions on the bamboo-designed floor, etc. Since they were standing in the middle of the room, she could see that behind her was a door, and to her left next to another door was a sliding door. To her right was a sliding door. The door next to the left sliding door was most likely a bathroom. On the floor next to the balcony in front of her was a large bed. Other than that, the room had the basics for one person to live by theirselves except for a kitchen. There was no kitchen. However, there were shelves, drawers, and a large cupboard.

Guilietta looked around, unsure of why he brought her here. Now that they were out of the dark, Guilietta could see the man. Well, at least, the back of his head. He was standing in front of her and was talking to her.

"You're to stay in this room and not leave. You may use anything in this room, and you may not enter any of the rooms past the sliding doors," he said in his deep voice.

Guilietta said in a quiet, low voice, "Okay." Obviously, this man was powerful. Hidan, didn't even argue against what he said when it was his final decision that Hidan should not keep her.

"I'll tend to your wounds later."

Guilietta was shocked. She didn't expect him to tend to her wounds. They seemed too uncaring and somewhat cruel to care about her. Even though it wasn't very serious and the abrasion didn't hurt, she knew that she had a chance of getting a deadly infection. She didn't say anything.

The left sliding door opened and a blue-haired woman with a paper flower appeared and walked past the threshold. Her face showed no emotion, it was neutral. However, when her eyes were brought upon Guilietta, her eyes widened in shock. The blue-haired woman then quickly regained her stoic expression.

Guilietta's head was no longer hung low, and she looked around. Her hood fell, so her long pink hair was showing, and her beautiful red eyes were observing the woman. Guilietta was wondering why she was looking at her, and noticed that both the man in front of her and she were wearing the same cloak. So did the two other men who bought her.

"Pein?" the blue-haired woman asked.

The man in front of Guilietta, Pein, said, "I'll tell you later."

She nodded.

Guilietta looked at them both.

"For now," Pein started, "give her some more suitable clothes and prepare a shower for her."

She nodded again, and turned to open the door beside the sliding door she had entered. She then closed the door and the sound of water falling was heard. After that, she came out and opened some of the drawers. She had a towel, a bottle of shampoo, and a bar of sweet-smelling soap. She returned to the bathroom and put the items in there. She was about to leave when she turned around to face Guilietta and asked, "Are you wearing any underwear?"

Guilietta quickly shook her head no. She was very embarrassed and her face was flushing red. The two other people could see the humiliation she was going through, and decided to not say anything.

"Konan," Pein said.

"I know," the woman replied and did a few handsigns. She then disappeared with a poof of smoke. A few minutes later, she then returned with purchased underwear. "Here," Konan said as she handed Guilietta the bag of underwear.

"Guilietta, take your shower," Pein said, and turned to look at Guilietta. "Afterwards, Konan will tend to your wound."

Guilietta was mesmerized by Pein's face. Personally, Guilietta thought that he had an unbelievably handsome face. He had quite a few piercings and strange patterned grey eyes. Guilietta just kept staring at his face as her face grew cherry red by the second. It took her a few seconds to peel away her eyesight from his gorgeous face. She quickly nodded and swiftly walked away from the two to the bathroom and closed the door. She locked it.

The minute she closed the door, Konan glanced at Pein from the corner of her eye. Pein had the usual stoic face that Konan was so familiar with. There was nothing different about him. The reason why Konan was observing Pein so much and looked at him was because Konan didn't understand why he'd take in this girl and be so hospitable to her. However, the truth was that Konan had developed some feelings for Pein over the years, and was somewhat envious of Pein keeping this... whore.

Pein then turned to Konan and started to explain the story. "Hidan wanted to keep this girl as his fucktoy, and I told him it wasn't acceptable. So I'm going to keep this girl for a while." It was a simple explanation and to the point.

Konan's jealousy got the better of her. "Why can't you just kill her?" She tried to keep her voice monotone, as she usually does. It was harder than regular.

"That's also an option," Pein said.

"Would you like me to do it for you?" she asked, very eager to kill her.

"No. At least, not yet." Pein turned around and walked towards the balcony. he said, "I see some possible potential in her."

Since Pein wasn't looking at Konan, she frowned in distaste. 'Potential in that girl?' she thought, 'The only potential I see is a home-wrecking prostitute...' She was maliciously thinking of ways to make Guilietta's life like Hell, since Pein said no to murdering her. There was no way to argue with him once he had made up his mind.

After a moment or so, Pein teleported away. Konan stood there, since she had to stay to disinfect Guiletta's wound.

* * *

I tried to make this chapter super long. It just takes too long to write. This took me, like, two weeks. Maybe, I'm not sure. Anyway, please review so I know what you guys think of this new fanfiction.

By the way, I'm planning on Konan to pick on Guilietta. Should I add a bitchier and more personal side of Konan, or just make her a stern, monotone, expressionless bitch? I think I'm going to go with a stoic her, but I wanna' know what you all think.

PLEASE REVIEW OR I MIGHT NOT CONTINUE. THANK YOU.


	2. Masturbation

The story is going to start off quite slow, so just bear it with me. My pain, is your pain. We share our pain. Except for Pein. He's mine. That sexy beast... Lol, just joking.

I'm also not sure exactly how old Pein is, so I'm just gonna' say 20. Or 25. Uhh... I'm gonna' stay with 21, okay? He's 21. Remember.

Masturbation

After Guilietta locked the door, she took a look around. Despite the small wooden door, it was actually a very, very large bathroom. It was practically a room. Except that it was really a bathroom. There was a very large bathtub with curtains that could probably fit two people. The counter and sink was made of fine marble, and stretched across the room. There was a nice taupe rug on the floor and cabinets that had towels in it. Guilietta looked at the mirror to see that it was foggy. The water was obviously very hot, and she was very happy to take a shower.

She took off her hoodie and carefully stepped in the tub. She pulled the curtains back so no one could see and started to get her hair wet. Guilietta sighed as the hot water drenched her body. It had been a while since she had taken a shower. When she was done using a scrub to wash off the debris on her body and had used a good amount of shampoo to clean her hair, her body was struck with an unbearable need. For Pein.

'Why am I feeling like this?' she thought. 'I don't even know him, and I'm already pining for him...' Guilietta felt guilty for wanting him. This had never happened to her. She had seen a few boys on her trips with the rest of the girls as she and the owner of all the girls travelled. However, she had never wanted any man this badly. She was practically sweating even though she was taking a shower.

Then, her own fingers started to fill in the void of Pein. One hand travelled down to her pussy and started to rub her area. Her other hand started to rub her smallish breasts as she leaned against the cold tiled walls. She closed her eyes and in her mind she imagined Pein pressed against her, passionately telling her he loved her. Only thing was that he wasn't using words; he told her with his actions. After a while, she had two fingers in her pussy going in and out. She climaxed after a few minutes and breathed slowly to regain a more normal heart beat. When she was done rinsing her soiled pussy, she turned the knob and got out of the tub. She grabbed the towel and dried herself off.

She looked at the clothes on the marble counter and unfolded them. First, she put on her underwear. Then, she noticed a kimono. It was a majestic black silk kimono. Guilietta was excited to receive such beautiful clothes, and quickly put it on. She then tied the obi around her waist. The obi was a beautiful black ribbon that was designed to look like a spreaded fan behind her. On the ribbon was a dark red cloud. She smiled. 'It looks exactly like what Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, and Hidan were wearing... It has the same cloud decoration.'

Guilietta looked for a brush and finally found one in the cabinet. She hastily brushed her hair, pulling it through her hair carelessly, even though it caused her some pain. She really wanted to see Pein and his handsome face. The shampoo cleansed her hair, getting rid of the greasy look and dirt that was on her hair. Now, her hair was shiny and healthy-looking.

Guilietta opened the door and exited the bathroom to see Konan sitting on a chair. She had a very emotionless face and didn't look pleased or angry or sad to see Guilietta. Guilietta closed the door slowly and kept her marvelous red eyes on Konan all the time, unsure of why Konan was staring at her like that.

"Where's your wound?" Konan asked.

The pink-haired beauty remembered what Pein had said. She then lightly lifted her kimono, carefully making sure she didn't wrinkle it. She then showed the light abrasion on her legs. She quietly said, "It's nothing really big. It doesn't hurt."

"We don't want an infection," Konan replied, and closed her eyes. Then, in her hand, she had a band-aid and flung it to Guilietta like she was throwing a shuuriken.

Guilietta wasn't prepared, so it ended-up hitting her chest. It then fell to the floor. She bent down to pick it up. Konan appeared behind her side in the next second and had a cloth that was damp. She then lightly dabbed the injury with the alchohol. There was a light burning sensation that Guilietta felt, but nothing she couldn't handle. Then, she put on the band-aid.

"You aren't a ninja?" Konan asked as she sat down again.

Guilietta shook her head and decided to sit down on one of the cushions on the floor next to the table. "No."

Konan then stared at Guilietta for a long time. While Konan was staring at her for what seemed like an eternity to Guilietta, she told her she was tired. "Um, Konan."

"Yes?" Konan said.

"I'm tired. May I go to sleep?" she asked and looked at the bed that was almost next to the balcony.

"Yes."

Guilietta slowly got up and walked over to the bed. She then laid down and closed her eyes. She tried to focus on sleeping, and not so much on Pein and Konan. She also tried to prevent her mind from mentally bickering over why Pein had her here. She wasn't very afraid of Pein, only of Konan. 'Pein's pretty nice. But, I don't... know about Konan. She seems strict. But, why am I here?' she thought. She then fell asleep.

* * *

Guilietta slowly awoke when she had a feeling someone was looking at her. It was still midnight from the darkness of the room. She couldn't help it and opened her eyes to see penetrating grey eyes looking down at her. Guilietta gasped from shock and blinked a few times. "Uhh..."

"Guilietta..." Pein began.

"Y-Yes?" Guilietta stuttered, still trying to recover from shock.

"Would you like to accompany me on a walk?" he finished.

Guilietta's heart skipped a beat from surprise. "Yes," she replied, quite happy he wanted her to come with him on a walk. Guilietta got up from the bed and looked at Pein. Pein dteleported them both to a very rural-looking countryside. Even though they were on the countryside, there were a few lamps. Guiletta could see beautiful trees, bushes, and green growth everywhere.

He informed her, "We're right outside of Amegakure."

Guilietta was surprised. She had heard of Amegakure, but was never taught much about it. She always figured it was a beautiful flourishing village with a bunch of smaller villages surrounding it. She was right, there were smaller villages located in very country-looking places, but the villages surrounding it weren't flourishing.

Guilietta followed Pein as he walked toward a beautiful tree. Guilietta leaned against the tree and smiled. She was very happy to inhale the fresh and crisp scent of the light fragrance of the flowers on the trees around here. She unconsciously looked up, still smiling, to see Pein's face. Pein's face was no different from the last time she saw him. It was emotionless, and had a very bored expression on. Guilietta decided to try to act distracted and aimlessly look around to look at Pein's face.

Guilietta looked up at the tree when Pein asked, "Do you like your name?"

"No," Guilietta frowned. Her name wasn't a name that her mother had given her, at least, she didn't think so. She didn't even know her mother, or father. The name she had, Guilietta, was probably just something the owner picked-out for her. To her, it was an ugly name with no meaning.

"Then change it," Pein suggested.

"To what?" she said, unsure of what he was getting to.

"Whatever you want." He looked up to the sky, liked he didn't care.

"I don't know. You can pick a name for me," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"..." Pein was quiet for a few moments before he said, "Suika." He was looking at the stretching fields beside the village. The majority of the fields were fields for grains, and one of them was a field with large watermelons.

'That's why it smelled so sweet,' she thought.

"Suika it is, then," she blushed. To her, this was a really big moment. Guilietta, well, now Suika, had a vision of Pein and her making out together. Suika pushed that thought out of her mind. It was just too embarrassing for her to think of something like that where Pein was nearby.

"Does Konan accompany you very often?" she asked. She was kind of shy to ask this question, since it was none of her business. Suika just couldn't help it.

"Yes," he said. "Why?"

"N-N-Nothing," Suika shook her head, and looked down because now he was looking dead-straight at her. "It just crossed my mind, that's all."

Pein then made a sound that sounded like he didn't believe in what Suika was saying, like she was lying. Suika slowly looked up and got one more glimpse of Pein's face. It was just so beautiful, like it had been carved out by angels.

Suika felt the tension rise when neither of them were talking, so she decided to try to occupy herself with smelling the small white and pink flowers on the tree. She was smelling them, taking in their sweet smell when Pein said, "We're leaving."

Suika immediately stopped and followed him. This time, though, she walked behind him much closer than she had been. She was slightly blushing. Suika couldn't help but notice Pein's light fragrance, which smelled like cologne. 'I didn't know he wore cologne,' Suika thought to herself, surprised. So far, to Suika, he seemed much too serious to wear cologne. After all, he was also the leader of... whatever he was the leader of. 'Hadn't Hidan referred to him as 'Leader?''

They slowly walked back to the tall strange building, instead of teleporting. 'I wish I could be able to teleport,' Suika thought to herself. Even though she wasn't complaining about the walk, she wished she could be able to teleport and do all the other things he could. Obviously, Konan and Pein were very close, because for some reason Konan referred to him as 'Pein,' and not 'Leader.'

'Pein's probably very strong,' Suika thought to herself. 'So, Konan must be very strong to always be with him. I want to be strong like her, too... That way, I'd be able to spend more time with Pein.' She frowned at her luck. Why couldn't she be a ninja instead?

* * *

While Pein and Suika were taking their midnight stroll, Konan had been spying them the whole time. Konan knew that Pein wasn't the type of man to make his move on a woman that quickly, but still, she wanted to know why Pein wanted to go on a walk with HER. Usually, when they were younger (in their teens), Pein would ask Konan if she'd like to go on a walk with her. Then, they would walk together, doing nothing in particular, just walking. To her, whenever Pein and she went on strolls, it was a very personal, intimate and important thing. It was a sort of way to keep their friendship together, not just working with each other in Akatsuki. Even though Konan knew that Pein probably didn't think of her more than just friends, Konan thought of him in a more romantic way. She had been keeping her love for Pein for years now, hiding it from him. Although, Pein might've already known from the start. After all, he was a God, in her eyes.

Konan was slightly relieved that Pein didn't do anything with Suika, but, she was still confused to why Pein asked her if she liked her name. 'Why would Pein care about her name? He'd never pay attention to such petty things like that,' Konan thought. 'Maybe he does have some feelings for Suika. But, Suika's just thirteen. He's twenty-one. It can't be, there's no way Pein'd fall for a girl who's that young. If at any age, he should at least go out with someone in his age range.' Konan's face turned into a frown and her eyes narrowed when she saw Suika leaving with Pein. Suika was too close to HER Pein. She glared at her.

When they left, Konan quickly teleported back to the building in her own room. She would wait for them to arrive back from their trip, and ask Pein what he had been doing. Maybe, next morning, she might question Suika how her walk was when Suika and she were alone. She didn't want to seem suspicious to Pein. Definitely not. Konan decided to lie down on her own bed, except that it was much larger than Suika's.

* * *

Pein and Suika stepped through the threshold, so they were now in Suika's room. Konan then got up and casually walked over to the sliding door, opened it, and said, "Pein, where have you been?"

"You know where I've been," Pein replied.

Konan mentally cringed. Of course, she knew well enough that Pein was no idiot, and yet she tried to play dumb. Pein knew all along that Konan was spying on them from a distance. Konan remained calm, "How was your walk?"

"Fine," was his answer.

"How was it, Suika?" Konan asked the young girl.

"It was nice," Suika said, a little bit shocked and confused as to why Konan was stalking them. She tried to imitate Pein's calm, relaxed expression. But, she couldn't, because she really was stalking them. Otherwise, how else would Konan know that Pein picked her the name Suika?

"That's good," Konan said.

"Suika," Pein ordered, "Open the right sliding door and go in there. Don't come out until I tell you so."

Suika flinched at his voice. He said it with great power and force that would probably make just about anyone intimidated. She nodded and quickly went to the next room. She took a look around. There was no doubt that this was probably Pein's room. It was much larger than anyone would expect it to be. There were 3 doors in this room. The room was well-styled, with dark walls and black tiles. She decided to not open any of the doors. One of the doors, however, was open, and it showed her a great master room, with an immensely large bed big enough for two, with a lamp beside it. The room was dimly lit with candles.

* * *

In the other room...

Pein turned away from the door Suika had entered and asked, "Why were you spying us?"

Konan flinched. As far as she could remember, Pein had never used this rough tone in ages with her. She said, "Because..."

"What," Pein said.

"I was curious," Konan finished.

"That's too vague." Pein demanded, "Give me an answer. Now." He added a lot of emphasis on the word 'now' so much that Konan automatically told him.

"I was just worried about you and Suika. That's all," Konan quickly said. She couldn't retain her calm front as she usually does.

"There's more to it, isn't there?" Pein questioned.

Konan bit the inside of her mouth and admitted, "I was just... making sure you weren't trying to do anything." She looked down and tried to keep her eyes away from Pein's. She had never admitted anything like this before. It was practically pouring out all of her feelings for Pein to see. Eversince they had started Akatsuki, Konan no longer spoke to Pein about personal things ever again. It was like he was an entirely different person, whilst, at the same time he wasn't.

"Why would you think that?" Pein asked in his usual emotionless tone.

"It's just that... Pein, it seems like you have a liking towards this girl," Konan quietly said.

"Why would you care if I did or didn't?" Pein questioned.

Konan blushed and said, "Well... I love you."

It was quiet for a while. Finally, Pein said, "I don't return your feelings for me."

That hit Konan brutally in the heart, and she had to focus on her eyes to prevent them from watering over. Konan had never been rejected before, since she had never asked anyone out. She nodded. "I understand."

Pein then added, "Don't try to interfere again."

Konan nodded slowly and returned to her room. "Yes, Pein." Konan was internally dying from what Pein had told her. She couldn't understand. Why couldn't Pein return her feelings? They had been bestfriends since childhood, yet he couldn't love her the same way she did. She was confused. 'Does Pein love Suika the way I love him...?' Konan closed the sliding door. She tried to not cry, but, failed. Konan silently cried, being very careful to not make a single sound. She slowly walked to her bathroom and weeped mutely.

Pein paid no attention to her and said, "You can come out now."

Suika opened the sliding door and reappeared. She was well aware of what had happened. Suika was somewhat surprised at the harshness of Pein's words as he honestly told Konan he didn't love her. However, even though the pink-haired girl felt sympathetic for her, she was also happy that Pein told Konan to not interfere with them. Suika didn't say anything.

Pein said, "Did you hear our conversation?"

Suika admitted, "Yes. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Pein said. "It's not your fault." He turned away from Suika and said after a moment, "You'll be sent with Itachi and Kisame to train for a few years. You will be leaving two days from now."

She nodded, "Okay." Still, though, she really did not want to leave. Suika wanted to stay with Pein for as long as possible. She liked his presence being there. For some reason, it made her very happy, just being able to see him. "When will I be, um, coming back?"

Pein said, "In a few years."

Suika thought, 'In a few years? How long is that?' She decided to not ask anymore questions, since she was afraid to annoy him. 'Probably about three years,' she tried to comfort herself.

"They'll be teaching you how to control your chakra and letting your inner ability blossom, Suika..." Pein turned to look at her, staring at her eyes with a lot of intensity.

Suika blushed and furiously nodded. She couldn't help but notice the way he said her name. It made her feel odd and special at the same time. It made her want Pein right then and there. She wanted to do it hard, fast, and furious with him. Yet again, her face grew to an even redder shade since Pein was around while she was thinking nasty thoughts.

"Why do you... blush?" Pein asked, walking towards her. His pace was slow and casual, yet there was something about it that made Suika feel excited. She got to feel a thrill surge through her, like she was about to go on a roller coaster.

She couldn't help but smile and blush even more. Suika tried to tell him that it was nothing. After all, after overhearing that conversation with Konan and Pein, she heard Pein harshly reject her and her love. Suika didn't want the same to happen to her. Instead, she tried to hide her face with her long pink hair. It was still somewhat smooth and not in knots from the last time she brushed her hair, so she pulled it over her chest and twirled it to keep herself occupied. "Err... well..." Still, she couldn't help but blush.

"Why do you blush?" Pein asked. Now, he was very close to Suika, standing right in front of her. Since Suika was trying to hide her face, Pein lightly caressed her face. He then took his pointer finger and thumb and touched her chin, trying to tilt her face up. Now that Suika had no choice and was facing Pein, her face was practically on fire. Pein stared at her with the usual emotionless face.

"Umm..." Suika couldn't help but let her mouth hang open, unsure. She was trying to find an answer, but her brain just wasn't working.

Then, Pein did the must unexpected thing. It was something that Suika definitely hadn't thought he'd ever do. Suddenly, Pein smirked and his face curled into a very handsome expression. It had a mischievous twist to it, like he was thinking a forbidden, perverted thought. Then, Pein's lips met with Suika's, and they kissed.

Suika's eyes shot open in surprise. She wanted to tell him to stop, since she didn't really know Pein, but yet again she wanted it very badly. Instead, Suika just melted into the kiss. Since her mouth was hanging open from the start, Pein managed to slip his tongue in her mouth. 'I can't believe we're making out!' Suika thought, still in shock. However, right when she was really getting into it and letting her desires take over her body, Pein pulled back.

He was no longer holding her chin and he no longer had that handsomely mischievous face. Pein was now very serious and had the same emotionless expression. However, Suika's face was cherry red and flushed, like she had just ran a marathon in the blistering heat. There was a thin layer of saliva on her lips, which belonged to Pein's. Suika wiped her mouth. She was still blushing and was still trying to recover from the little make out session she just had.

Pein asked, "Did you enjoy that?" He was still somehow the new Pein that was just introduced to her a few seconds ago.

Suika nodded. "That was nice."

Pein chuckled and teased her. "Nice? You have a wide selection of vocabulary."

Suika laughed a bit. Then she said, "That was... my first kiss."

He laughed and licked his lips. "How did you like having your first kiss with a criminal?"

She hadn't thought of that. 'He's a criminal?' she thought. Suika honestly didn't care. "You're a criminal?"

"In some people's eyes, I am," Pein replied. He then said after a moment, "Do you know why I picked the name Suika?"

"Why?" Suika asked, pretty interested to why he picked that name.

"Because you smell so sweet," Pein answered. He smiled a quick smile before it faded away into his default emotionless expression. She giggled. 'You smell nice, too,' she thought.

He turned around and was about to leave when he said, "Go to sleep early."

Suika said, "Yes, Pein."

Pein smirked even though Suika couldn't see. 'She even decides to call me Pein on her own...'

Suika smiled after Pein left, happy that she was able to have her first kiss with him. 'Maybe this will develop into something else...' she thought to herself. She shook her head as she sat down on her bed. 'No, I'm thinking way ahead of myself. I just have to be grateful. Pein's so nice to me.' She giggled to herself as she pulled her fingers through her hair. Suika then yawned.

* * *

Okay, I think the story is coming along pretty well. I didn't go to school today, so I had time to write another chapter for this awesome Pein fanfiction. What do you think? I need you people to motivate me.

Also, Suika will leave with Itachi and Kisame to train for a few years the day after tomorrow (in the fanfiction). I'm not going to be able to get a chapter out for every single day. That's just exhausting, even though all I'm doing is just typing. I mean, you have to think about what you're writing and where the hell your fanfiction is going.


End file.
